1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an actuator for a rotor blade of a helicopter. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a self-lubricated actuator for on-blade rotor control.
2. Description of Prior Art
The performance of a helicopter in the military is highly critical during combat situations and training missions. The operation and performance of particularly, the rotor blades of the helicopter is significant to the overall operation of the helicopter. The effective operation and performance of the rotor blades is achieved by the operation of the actuators, including the motors and ball and roller screws.
Currently the moving surfaces of the actuator, as bearing surfaces, the motor shaft, and the output shaft, are lubricated using grease to minimize friction. However, due to the high g forces (typically greater than 500 g) and resulting from the centrifugal forces in the operational environment of the rotor blade, the grease migrates from these friction bearing surfaces in the actuator causing potential seizure of the bearings and other moving/contacting elements.
Therefore, there exists a need for a self-lubricated actuator for an on blade rotor controller in which critical contact surfaces are substantially immersed in an oil bath to effectively dissipate heat and provide maximum lubrication to prolonged actuator performance and rapid adjustment of the control surfaces of the leading edge flaps and trailing edge flaps of rotor blades.